Mimic's Second Chance
by Dragonsketcher
Summary: The Dark Hunters have fallen. Life has returned to normal, but Not for Mimic and Tirea. When a new threat rises against the city, They both must return to defend the Island. But in this deadly game, the prize is freedom, the price is death...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Well Guys, It's finally time... **

* * *

A Pair of red eyes watched as the boat left the docks of the City-Island. Stak blinked. It wasn't his job to follow them. that was for the track squad. As a member of the surveillance squad, He only had to report if any boats left.

Stak dove, leaving the rest of his unit to watch the coast. He had to report the ship to his master.

He smiled slightly as his white beak cut through the depths. Zyglak weren't normally intelligent, But his master was.

Enab was very intelligent. That was why he was able to command the Zyglak so well. That's why the other were willing to serve him. Dim as they were, The Zyglak knew that a good leader might bring the revenge they sought.

* * *

His Master was speaking to a squad leader when Stak arrived. He knelled and said, "Master, A ship left the docks."

Enab turned to him. "Who was on board?" he hissed.

"Unknown sir. It was covered." Stak said, not daring to look his master in the face.

Enab nodded. "Good. Return to your station."

Stak was gone in a flash. Enab turned back to Rekoj, His Second-in command. In all assets, Rekoj was Enab's exact opposite. Where Enab was always planned his moves, Rekoj was impulsive. Enab kept prisoners, Rekoj killed at random. Enab was a brilliant strategist, Rekoj was quite insane.

Enab only kept him around, because sometimes chaos and panic were better weapons then soldiers. And no-one was better at instilling chaos then Rekoj.

"So, The Dark hunter base is abandoned?" he asked. Rekoj laughed, a high insane cackle.

"Yes." he said, then giggled to himself. Enab nodded. "Take a unit and invade the base. If there are any hunters still there, DON'T KILL THEM." He said forcefully.

Rejok nodded, then laughed again.

* * *

**Two days later.**

* * *

Ancient coughed up blood as he looked up at the Zyglak standing above him. The pair holding his wrists together weren't being gentle, and his hads were starting to go cold from lack of circulation.

Not that it was his biggest worry at the moment.

He looked up at Enab. "We had a deal. I gave you all the assets that you need. You conttrol the security systems, the holding cells, the training center, everything. I was supposed the be allowed to leave."

Enab grinned. Then he plunged his claws into Ancients chest. he let out a gasp, and looked down at the claws that had sunk up to their roots in his chest.

Enab pulled him slightly closer, and said, "You are leaving."

Blood dribbled from Achiet's mouth as he toppled backwards. as his eyes misted over, Enab Laughed.

"Tell the Devil that I've sent you."

He walked out of a long hallway, and onto an sentry platform. He turned in the direction of Metru Nui.

He smiled. Rekoj walked up behind him and followed his gaze.

"It will be ours soon..." Said the Insane Zyglak. The he laughed his insane laugh.

Enab grinned to himself.

Yes. The city would be his soon. And the Entire universe would hear the screams of its dying inhabitants...

* * *

**So guys, How did you like it? Please R&R! I'm still open to suggestions!**


	2. Changing tides

**Chapter 1**

** I don't own Bionicle, Tirea, Stak, Enab and Rekoj are mine.**

* * *

Mimic felt the water slide under the boat as they floated out to who-knows-where. Tirea was sleeping in the cabin below. The ship was only built for one. Mimic usually slept on the floor next to the bed.

Tirea spent most of the time sleeping. He couldn't hold that against her. She'd been in that hell-hole for longer that he'd been a Dark Hunter. The least he could do was let her try to sleep it away.

In the meantime, he was steering the ship south. The map he'd found on the boat helped a lot. He yawned. It'd been over a week since they had left Metru Nui, and he was tired despite his best efforts.

The sun hadn't risen yet, and wouldn't for another hour or so. He opened the hatch that led to the cabin and food storage. The ship was sturdy, and well supplied. He opened the door to the cabin. Tirea was still sleeping, curled up tightly under the thin blanket.

He lowered himself to the floor his back against the bed. If felt good to be off his feet.

"Mimic?" Tirea had woken up. She reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Mimic looked up at her. She was leaning over the edge of the bed, looking down at him.

"We're still sailing. Not quite sure here we are yet." He said, and then yawned.

She nodded, then got out of the bed and sat down close to him.

He sat back up, and she moved closer until they were sitting next to each other. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled tiredly.

"What was it like?" Tirea asked, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"What was what like?" he asked, confused.

"The Dark Hunters, what were they like?" She asked.

He took a deep breath.

"It's like… Like Toa, except no morals or honor. At least in most cases. And they're hired to the highest bidder, unless The Shadowed One needs them for a specific mission." Mimic said, fully awake. He pulled up his knees and rested his arms on them.

Tired put her arms around his shoulders. "And… and what did you do? While you were a member, I mean"

Mimic rested his head on his chest. "Mostly secret missions. Go alone, or as a pair, do a specific job and leave before your found." He took a deep breath. "My Photographic reflexes came in handy, a lot. Thankfully, I never had to take a life. Not sure if I could have, if it was necessary."

Tirea kissed him on the cheek. "It's in the past, Mimic."

He smiled and looked at her. "I know. And my future's about to be kissed." He said, laughing. Tirea smiled, and then kissed him.

There was a loud scrapping noise as the bottom of the boat vibrated. Mimic and Tirea broke apart, looked at each other, the leapt to their feet and raced up the ladder to the upper deck.

They were immediately hammered by heavy rain as they looked around. The boat had washed ashore on a sandy beach, surrounded my dense jungle. They both held hands up to their eyes and peered around. The sun was just coming up, making reddish glints off the wet leaves.

"Where are we?" Tirea asked, shouting slightly over the noise of the rain.

Mimic turned to her. "If my calculations are correct, we've reached the Northern Continent."

* * *

The shelter was simple, sturdy and waterproof. Tirea always had had a knack for design.

Tirea was sitting alone nearby on an old fallen tree. Mimic was gearing a trap nearby, her design, of course.

She was lost in thought when there was a light flutter of wings, and a bird landed next to her.

It was a Pokawi. Tirea smiled to herself, remembering Matoro when he looked the same. This bird was blue, with yellow highlights. It dropped a small scroll next to her hand, the fluttered up and settled on her shoulder.

She opened it, then reached up and stroked the bird's head as the read it.

_Dear Mimic and Tirea,_

_How are you? Everyone here is anxious to hear from you. The repairs from the Battle of the Coliseum are going well. We've almost finished, along with the repairs to Ga-Metru. _

_ Jaller and Hahli are doing well. We always knew they were meant for each other. _

_ Let me know how you're doing. Give your letter to Andis, and he'll bring it back to me. _

_ Hoping your both well,_

_ Matoro._

Tirea smiled. Then she noticed that there was a second sheet. She read it quickly, then jumped up and ran to find Mimic.

* * *

Mimic had just set the lever to the hanging trap when he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around and saw Tirea running towards him with a blue bird on her shoulder and a small piece of paper whipping around in her hand.

She stopped, sliding slightly the damp mulch.

"Look at this…" she said breathlessly, handing him the slip of paper. He took it and read it.

_To Mimic,_

_ Prior to your departure from our city, we detained twelve (12) Dark Hunters after the Battle of the Coliseum. _

_ We recently found incriminating evidence that links you to the fire in Ga-Metru that destroyed two districts and damaged five more. _

_ We are willing to overlook the evidence if you will return and Identify the Dark Hunter we have here._

_ You have one month to come here and identify them. Hoping to see you soon._

Vakama_, Nokama, __Onewa__, __**Whenua**__, Matau, _Nuju_, _**Dume**

The paper slipped from Mimic's grasp, and floated to the ground, and moved his hand into a more supportive position. The was a loud snap as the trap closed down on Mimic's wrist. He grunted in pain and pulled the trap off. Flexing his wrist, he looked at Tirea. Silently, they both headed back to the shelter.

* * *

_Dear Matoro,_

_ We've settled on the Northern Continent, and made a shelter here. Tirea and I are both well. _

_ I'll be there within three weeks to identify the Dark Hunters. Tell the Turaga for me, if you would. _

_ Glad the repairs are going well. I'll help out when I get there. _

_ See you soon,_

_ Mimic._

Mimic tied the note to the bird, which let out a soft trill and flew off.

The he stood and stretched. Tirea stood nearby.

"Hey Mimic?" She asked, moving towards him.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Why don't you use your real name? Why do you still use your Dark Hunter Codename?"

Mimic blinked. "Because, despite everything else, Mimic defines me. Deriad is my past, as much as my dark hunter life is."

Tirea nodded, then pulled him into a tight hug.

"What about a future?" She asked.

He hugged her back. "You're my future." he said.

* * *

**Bet you can guess where that leads. XD What do you guys think? Reviews make me write better! **


	3. Stowaway and Tragedy

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mimic? Are you absolutely positive you want to go through with this?" Tirea asked, pausing momentarily as she tied the string on her pack.

"Yes." Mimic said, slipping a book into his bag and trying it. "I don't have a choice."

It had nearly been two weeks since that letter from Matoro had come. It was time to head back. Tirea stepped out of the shelter, pack still on her shoulder, staring around at the woods. She would miss them. And then she remembered that they would be coming back.

There was a soft rustle in the brush. Tirea stared around for a moment. "Hello?" she asked tentatively. There was no reply.

"Tirea! C'mon!" mimic called, begining down the path to the boat. Tirea took a last hard look around, then turned and followed.

* * *

"What were you looking for out there?" Mimic asked as he pulled Tirea onto the boat and began untying the mooring line.

Tirea shook her head. "I'm... not sure..." She replied. The line gave way and the boat slid smoothly away from the shore.

Mimic stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Tirea nodded, then opened the hatch to the lower deck as Mimic walked to the rudder, pulling it hard, turning the boat around.

"Hey Mimic?" Tirea said quietly, putting her head above the hatch. "I found 'Nothing' down here."

Confused, Mimic followed her down below the deck. He didn't see anything until Tirea pointed into a corner. There, sleeping curled up among the stacks of dried fruit, was a Matoran.

Mimic walked over and leaned down. The Matoran was very small, with silver armor. She was in an emaciated condition, and a nasty greenish scar ran along her shoulder.

Tirea came up Behind Mimic. "What do we do?" she asked.

Mimic could take his eyes off the Matoran. "She's obviously grown up in hardship. She so thin, it says that she lived during periods of starvation. And look at that scar. It's too precise to have been a random Rahi attack. Whatever attacked her tried to remove her arm. We may as well let her stay."

Tirea looked slightly sick, but nodded. "She stays."

Without waking her, Tirea gently picked her up, carried her to the cabin and placed her on the bed. Then she turned to Mimic. "I'll stay with her, in case she wakes up." Mimic nodded, then shut the door and headed back up.

* * *

Several hours later, Mimic went below deck to check on the pair. The Matoran was still sleeping soundly, and Tirea was dozing in the chair next to the bed. Mimic gently shook Tirea's shoulder.

She jolted awake, looking around. She calmed down when she saw that it was only Mimic.

"It's my turn to watch." He said.

Tirea Nodded, then went to the upper deck for her turn on watch. Mimic setlled into the chair and watched the Matoran sleep. Shw was wearing a noble silver Huna, which was oddly dented on her left cheek.

The gash on her shoulder looked slightly inflamed. Mimic didn't like it. If that cut was infected, then it would have to be treated quickly.

The matoran stirred. Mimic froze. her eyes fluttered slightly, then opened. She sat up slowly, using the arm without the would to sit up. She looked around slowly until her gaze landed on mimic, who was still watching her.

She gasped, held her hands up to her face.

"Please, don't hurt me..." she said, so scared her voice was barely a whisper.

Mimic's gaze softened. "I'm not going to hurt you little one. Your safe here."

The Matoran lowered her hands and looked at him, moving across the bed to get closer to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm called Mimic. What's your name?" He asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"I'm Ehlisa." She said back.

Mimic smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ehlisa. Now could you tell me how you came to be on this boat?"

Ehlisa's face fell. Tears welled in her eyes.

Mimic wasn't sure what to do. She took a deep breath. "I'm from a small village on the northern continent. We never had much food, but we were happy, me and my parents. "

Tears streamed down her face. "Then, a couple days ago, these... Monsters invaded my village. My mom pushed me into a hiding place and watched as those... things..."

She started sobbing quietly. Mimic, unsure of what else to do, patted her back gently until she calmed down. "After a couple days, The noise stopped, so i left my hiding place and ran. One of the monsters chased me, and did this." she said, pointing to her wounded shoulder.

"But it got caught in a snare, so it had to let go. I ran all day and came across your shelter. I followed the pair of you to your boat, and snuck on board. I was so tired, I fell asleep." she finished. Tears were still coursing down her cheeks.

Mimic was thinking hard. "The creatures that attacked your village, what did they look like?"

Ehlisa nodded. "Tall, with a whippy orange tail, a long jaw full of teeth and red eyes." She shuddered.

Mimic didn't say anything, but pulled a book out f a stack and began rifling through it. Then he held it up to show her, showing a picture.

"Was it this?" He asked. She nodded, looking scared.

He looked at the page and glared.

Zyglak.

He looked back up at Ehlisa.

"Ehlisa, If that cut on your shoulder is from a Zyglak, then it needs to be treated."

Pulling out a survival bag from his pack, he put an antibacterial liquid on a swab.

"Will it hurt?" she asked as Mimic put the antibacterial into his bag.

"Yes unfortunately. But you could die from the infection of that bite." Ehlisa nodded grimly. Mimic pulled out a second swab and held it up to her. "Here, bite down in this."

She put it in her mouth and closed here eyes.

The second Mimic put his swab on her wound, she started crying and wanted to scream. Instead she bit down on the swab in her mouth.

It was over in a few moments. She opened here eyes in time to see mimic pull out some long white fabric. He tied it tightly over her injury.

She spat out the swab and jumped off the bed. The she hugged Mimic around his shins, the highest point she could easily reach.

Surprised, he stood frozen. "Thank you Mimic." She said, releasing him.

He smiled. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to Tirea."

* * *

Tire was standing quietly at the ship's prow. staring upwards at the stars.

"Tirea." Mimic said, pulling himself out of the hatch. Reaching down, he pulled Ehlisa onto the deck.

"This is Ehlisa." The silver Matoran waved.

Tirea smiled warmly. "Hello Ehlisa."

Ehlisa looked up at Mimic. "Where are we going?"

Mimic smiled. "The city of Metru Nui. I've been called back to... help them with something."

Ehlisa smiled, then yawned. Tirea walked over, picked her up and carried her back below deck.

* * *

***Pant, Pant, Pant* hope you enjoyed this. I have something special planned for Ehlisa. You can Probobly guess what the Zyglak did to her tribe though. I also noticed that there isn't much about Zyglak, so here's their list of physical properties that i've give them:  
**

**They can jump high and long distance.**

**Their tails can be used as a whip.**

**They carry plague.**

**They are highly strong.**

**They are 12 feet tall. (Toa are only about 7, according to Greg Farshtey. In the story, Mimic and tirea are both about 10 feet tall.)**

**They are extremely fast runners.**

**They can make crude weapons.**

**They are opportunistic eaters, they will cannibalism and they hunt Matoran for sport.**


	4. Not so Bad

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ehlisa looked around hopelessly. After she'd been told that she couldn't come into the council meeting with Mimic and Tirea, a toa named Hewkii had given her directions to the temporary home that they would be staying at.

She wasn't used to riding through the chute system, and she'd gotten off at the wrong place. She shivered gently in the cold as she wandered Ko-Metru. Despite being unhappy with being lost, and being cold, she couldn't help being awed at the Knowledge towers. She was looking up when someone ran into her.

She landed hard on her back. Someone was standing over her.

"I'm sorry." The Ko-matoran holding out a hand to her. "Let me help you up."

She stared for a moment, and then grabbed his hand. He hoisted her to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry for walking into you." She said, looking at him. He smiled knowingly. "I know the feeling. The Knowlage towers are a spectacular sight. We've finished most of the repairs, but Towers six, Fourteen, and nineteen are still being finished. I'm Kantai, by the way."

The De-Matoran smiled. "I'm Ehlisa."

Kantai nodded. "It's nice to meet you." He gave her a curious look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've never seen a Matoran in your particular shade of silver. What delegation are you?"

Ehlisa felt her face heat up. "I'm a… a De-Matoran."

Kantai's eye ridges rose slightly. "What's a Matoran of Sonics doing in Ko-Metru?"

Ehlisa looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I… ah… Got lost while trying to head to where I'm staying." She held out the directions, which Kantai looked over.

"Ga-Metru, huh? You're on the wrong side of the city, you know."

She flushed deeper. He elbowed her shoulder. "I'll take you, alright?"

Ehlisa smiled. "Thank you."

They walked together to the nearest chute port.

"So, What do you do?" Ehlisa asked Kantai.

They waited in line for the chute to Ga-Metru. Kantai smiled. "I'm a researcher. I study Ko-Metru Rahi."

Ehlisa was about to reply when Kantai grabbed her arm and pulled her into the chute.

Ehlisa felt the rush as she and Kantai were sucked through the chute network.

They went around a bend, and Kantai pulled her quickly out into an exit station.

"Oh, It's going to take a bit to get used to that…" Ehlisa said, out of breath.

Kantai laughed, and led her out of the station into Ga-Metru.

He led her across a bridge, pointing out the schools and the canals. They stopped in the middle.

"Look there." He said, Pointing into the bay.

"She looked hard, there was a tiny speck in the distance. "What is that?" she asked.

"The Great Temple." He said. The most sacred place in the island. They stood for a long time, looking.

Kantai broke the revere. "C'mon. were close to your place."

He held the door open for her. It was a small house, simply furnished, but comfortable.

Kantai stood in the doorway. "I need to get back."

Ehlisa turned to him, her face flushing slightly again. "Hey, Kantai?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can… would it be alright if I came… and…uh… Said hello sometime?'

Kantai smiled. "Of course." Just ask to see the researcher in tower twelve."

Ehlisa nodded. He waved, and then closed the door.

She sat down on a chair and sighed. Maybe getting lost wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Aren't they cute? :3 Anyway, next chapter is when things begin. Get ready. ;)**


	5. Lost Hope, New Hope

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tarkao pulled heavily on his fishing line, pulling the fish from the sea. Giving it a quick look over, he tossed it into a small bucket of water, along with a dozen similar fish. He yawned and placed his line in a notch on the railing, waiting for the next bite.

The sun was going down, and soon he could head back to the city with his catch. His wife would be there, along with his son. He smiled at the thought.

The line suddenly tightened. Grabbing it, he pulled with all his strength. Whatever was on the end of the line was strong. He thought happily of the money such a catch could bring him.

It was his last happy thought.

The line went slack. Rushing to the edge of the rail, he looked into the water. Something exploded from the water, knocking him backwards onto the deck, as something landed hard next to him. He froze in terror as a face as white as a ghost glared down on him.

There were several more splashes as a handful of Zyglak followed their leader onto the boat.

The leader reached down and picked up the Shaking Matoran by his neck. The Zyglak gave a devilish grin as he pulled a small, curved knife from a slot on his leg.

The Maroran struggled desperately as the knife drew close to his face.

"Shh." The Zyglak said gently, running the blade softly across the Matoran's mask. "That's right. All will be well."

The Matoran's actions slowed and he hung limply. The blade moved down towards his chest.

The Matoran gave the Zyglak a pleading look, and the creature gave Tarkao a demonic smile.

Then the knife plunged into Tarkao's chest.

The Matoran's eyes widened in shock. As he faded away, he thought of longingly of his wife and son...

The Zyglak dropped the maroran's lifeless body to the ship's deck. Enab grinned to himself as he and his lieutenants gathered to enjoy the spoils of the hunt...

* * *

Turaga Vakama looked upon the six Toa Mahri gathered around him. They were situated on any available space in his small home, but none cared. They had been told that they needed to meet him because of a matter of great importance.

"Matoran are going missing." He said getting right to the point. The six Toa all looked shocked, glancing at each other, as though they hoped it was some kind of joke.

"What are the names?" Matoro asked quietly.

"There are several. Tarkao, Jara, Selta, Maira, Takani, Macku..." Vakama said unhappily.

At the last name, everyone looked at Hewkii. The Toa of Stone had a hard look on his face.

Vakama sighed. "We, meaning the other Turaga and myself, want you to keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity."

The Toa nodded, still speechless. Vakama nodded. "Very well, you can go..."

* * *

Macku wiped away a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth as she sat in the cell. When she'd been jumped by the Zyglak as she walked next to a Ga-metru canal while on her way home, they'd taken her to a large ship off the coast and shoved her into a small cell.

She didn't really count on anyone rescuing her. No-one knew where she was, and even if they did, they wouldn't dare face off against Zyglak.

Alone in her cell for hours, her mind went over a lot of things. Hewkii was one of them. They had been together before he had left for Voya Nui. Now that he was a Toa, she couldn't be with him, which was what she wanted most.

Her problem was that she still loved him. Not that it mattered anyway. She shivered in the chilly room, alone with nothing, but thought...

* * *

Mimic yawned as he sat at the single table in his temporary house. He and Tirea had been helping to repair the fire damage to Ga-Metru for the past day or so, and both were tired.

"Tirea, are you going to tell me why your pacing or not?" He asked. Tirea had been walking in circles for nearly half an hour, and Mimic was starting to worry. He stood up and placed both hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her pacing.

"Mimic, I..." She started, then faltered and looked away.

Mimic put a hand under her chin and lifter her head to look at him again.

"Tirea, please... Just tell me what's going on?" He nearly begged. It hurt to see her upset, and he wanted to help.

"I'm scared." she whispered. Mimic was slightly surprised. "About...?" He prompted.

"How you'll react." she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Mimic pulled her into a tight hug. "Tirea, I've been looking for you for a very long time, and I've finally found you. I'm not going to get mad at you for anything."

She pulled away from the hug slightly, but still enough for his arms to be around her.

"I'm pregnant."

Mimic's entire body froze in shock, his eyes drifted out of focus and his heart rate increased as the gravity of the news hit him. Since he and Tirea were the last of their species, they had lost hope.

Mimic came back and looked at Tirea, who looked like she was about to faint. He pulled her into another tight hug, and actually lifted her off of her feet.

"Tirea, that's wonderful! How could I ever have been mad about that?" He said, laughing.

She smiled happily. "I have no idea."

He put her down, and they kissed. Fireworks were going off in Mimic's mind at the wonderful turn of events.

They broke apart. They both stood smiling for a long time, until Tirea's face fell slightly.

"What is it?" Mimic asked, worried again.

"It's just... I'm worried. I've been through long periods of starvation while i was imprisoned... I'm worried it'll effect the baby... or if..." Mimic covered her mouth.

"Don't worry. We'll have one of the doctors that hang around Ga-metru look at you, and tell us if we need to be worried about anything."

Tirea sighed happily. She knew that Mimic was right. She pulled his hand away.

"It's time's like these that i'm glad were together." she said, putting her head against his chest. He put his arms around her again. "Compared to what time?" He asked jokingly.

They stood that way for a long time, thinking o the events of the night and wondering what the Great Spirit had in store for them.

* * *

**Youch! My wrists hurt... XD Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know. ;)**


	6. Attacks and Declarations

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**For future reference, The "Blade Wheels" are basically the Shredders from "Battleship"**

* * *

Enab stood on the prow of the lead ship in his convoy. A total of nine immense transport carriers, each carrying nearly five hundred Zyglak troops. The Sun was setting in the distance, and the Ko-Metru knowledge towers were glinting in the unusually clear sky.

Now was the time. He headed down below to the weapons control system, and pushed one of the controllers away from his station. The controls were quite simple. A joystick with three buttons, One for Construction of a Blade wheel, another for launching and the third for Self-destruct.

The joystick was used to steer and a screen allowed him to see where the wheel was going. He grinned as he pressed the left-most button and the first Wheel began to form...

* * *

Kantai rocked on the balls of his feet, waiting outside Tower Twelve for Ehlisa. They'de been spending a lot of time over the past few days, and He'd developed what most would call a "Crush" on her.

He was sure it was more then that, but he was scared of voicing his thoughts, because he didn't want to scare her away from him, or worse, get mad at him.

The Sun was going down. They were out late because, since the sky was unusually clear, he had invited her to go stargazing.

He heard footsteps and he turned to see Ehlisa walking towards him.

"Hi." she said, reaching him.

He smiled. "Hi."

They walked together to the top of the Tower and settled into two chairs and watched as the pinkish horizon vanished and gave way to thousands of stars, framed by a Navy blue night.

Ehlisa, clutching a heat-stone she'd brought with her, gazed up in wonder. She was mesmerized by the night's beauty, and didn't want to stop looking. She felt something brush her hand. She looked down in time to see Kantai quickly withdraw his hand and pretend to be looking up.

Without saying a word, she reached over and took his hand. It was very cold.

She hope that there was something more for them then just being friends. She really liked him, but didn't want him to think she was forcing herself on him.

Ehlisa blinked as a bright flash broke her night vision. it had been a quick thing, like a strobe.

She felt Kantai's hand slip from her's as he mounted a nearby telescope. Ehlisa peered out in the distance and spotted a glowing object rising through the air in the distance.

It appeared to be heading towards the towers. As it drew closer, a lethal buzzing noise split the night air.

"Mata Nui..." Kantai said, leaping from the telescope, grabbing Ehlisa's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"What is it?!" she shouted as the buzzing got louder.

"Nothing i want to be here to see!" He yelled back, continuing to pull her down the stairs

They had just reached the bottom level when a loud grinding noise rang through the tower and the floor shuddered beneath their feet.

They raced out the exit and ran a good distance before looking back. An immense metallic sphere was grinding through the Tower's base. Chunks of Crystal flew everywhere. after just a few moments, The tower gave out a loud groaning shudder and began to list.

The pair watched as the tower collapsed on itself. The top fell sideways and smashed into Tower Eleven, which collapsed as well. The Blade wheel stopped running, turned towards the destoyed towers, then started glowing harder.

"Look out!" Kantai shouted, and pulled Ehlisa behind a cart just as the Blade wheel exploded. Chunks of burning metal flew above them as they crouched behind the cart.

The pair looked at each other in shock, not saying a word.

* * *

The next day found the entire island gathered at the Coliseum, waiting to hear if the Reports of an attack were true. Ehlisa and Kantai sat next to each other near the top of the stands. Every last Matoran was whispering to their neighbors, except for the pair. Both sat silently.

The Screens around them turned on and the Seven Turaga stood together. The Whispering died down as Dume stepped forward.

"Last night, just after Dusk, an unknown technology was launched into Ko-Metru, and destroyed two of the Knowledge Towers."

Shouts of surprise and fear rose from the stands.

"We are currently doing all we can to Identify our attackers, and we are preparing for any more possible attacks."

The screens suddenly turned to static, then come back to show a Zyglak staring at out upon the city. There were shouts and several Matoran prepared to run.

"Hello, Metru Nui." The creature hissed. "For many Millennium, you have denied us our place in the universe. We are here to claim what is rightfully ours. We hereby declare a state of seige on your city. Anyone who tries to leave will be slaughtered."

The screens went dark, as the stands erupted into chaos...

* * *

"Zyglak?" Mimic asked Vakama later the same day. Vakama nodded. Mimic groaned.

"It appears the enemies we've suppressed for thousands of years has finally reached their breaking point." Matoro said sadly.

"And Your city only has, what? Six protectors and myself?" Vakama nodded.

"We're screwed." Mimic said.

Vakama just stared. "What about Tirea?" Matoro asked. "I saw her fighting during the battle of the coliseum. She's could help a lot."

Mimic shook his head. "That was out of necessity. I'm not going to risk losing her."

"But..." Matoro started.

Mimic lost his head. He grabbed Matoro by his shoulders and slammed him into a wall. "I SAID NO!" He shouted and inch from Matoro's mask.

Vakama tapped Mimic's arm with his staff. "Mimic, calm down. We're just trying to figure out a solution."

Mimic instantly regretted losing his temper. He released Matoro, who rubbed his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Mimic said, unhappily.

Matoro shook his head. "It's fine. Sheesh Mimic, You've let her fight before. Why is now any different?"

Mimic looked away from the pair. "Because I don't want to lose my mate, or my unborn child at the same time."

There was total silence for a moment.

Mimic turned back to them, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Tirea's... Pregnant?" Matoro asked, taken by surprise.

"Yes." Mimic replied.

"Wow, that's Great! Matoro said loudly. "Congratulations."

Mimic smiled. "Thank you, but now do you see why i can't let her fight?"

"I Understand." Matoro replied.

Mimic, reilizing Vakama had said nothing, looked at the Turaga.

Vakama had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Turaga Vakama?" Mimic asked uncertainly.

The elder came back, and let out a deep breath.

"What did you see?" Matoro asked the Turaga of Fire.

Vakama blinked. "I've had a vision... Seven new Toa will come into being and defeat the Zyglak... But at deep personal loss..."

Mimic and Matoro looked worriedly at each other.

"Who?" Matoro asked.

Vakama just shook his head.

* * *

Tirea was sleeping when Mimic arrived at their shared home. When he entered the bedroom, Tirea had fallen asleep on top of the covers. A light-stone was sputtering low as he crossed to the bed.

He kissed her forehead, then put a cover over the light-stone. The room was reduced to near darkness. He placed a hand gently on her lower stomach.

"I'll protect you." He whispered. "Both of you."

Then he left the room to sleep elsewhere in the house.

* * *

**Well, Wheels have been set in motion. Top marks as to who can guess the names of the new Toa. XD Please R&R!**


	7. Revelation

**Chapter 6**

* * *

***1 week later***

* * *

A small group of Matoran stood silently In the upper level of the archives, in the midst of dozens of Stasis tubes, holding several species of rare Rahi. Tehutii clutched his staff harder as a deep pounding noise echoed around them, coming from the walls.

He had recently been promoted to head of Rahi housing. It was his duty to protect those in his care, Rahi and Matoran alike. They stood around him, waiting for the Zyglak to break trough the doors.

The Pounding grew louder. His knuckles paled as his grip tightened harder.

"Staffs at the ready." He said, lifting his staff into a defensive position. The other Matoran followed his lead. He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned to see Aviknii. She was the youngest Matoran under his command, and the only female of the small group.

"I'm going to miss this." She said, gesturing around the room.

Tehutii nodded. "Me too." The pounding got louder, causing the floor to vibrate. Aviknii stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, then raised her spear just as the door was blown off its hinges.

Zyglak poured in, quickly surrounding the Matoran.

A Large Zyglak stepped forward.

"I am Rekoj, Second in command to Enab. Where is the Matoran called Tehutii?" The Zyglak said in an insane, high-pitched tenor. None of the Matoran moved or spoke.

Rekoj laughed insanely. "Very well. We know he's one of you. If he comes forward now, we'll spare all of you. If not... well, then we can have an early lunch."

Tehutii glanced around. He couldn't bear to let any of the Matoran around him die... He lowered his staff, and pushed his way through the crowd, stopping in front of Rekoj. He threw down his staff at the Zyglak's feet.

"I'm Tehutii." Rekoj reached down quickly and grabbed Tehutii by the neck. He held a piece of stone tablet next to the Matoran's face. A perfect match.

Rekoj smiled. "It's him." He looked directly at Tehutii. "Your far to trusting. Since when do you trust a Zyglak?"

Rekoj turned to his squad. "Lunchtime."

Tehutii let out a howl of rage and horror as the Zyglak fell upon the Matoran...

* * *

Ehlisa and Kantai crouched silently in the wreckage of Tower eleven as a squad of Zyglak ran by. They had been hiding for the past four days, trying to get out of the Metru, but they kept getting cut off by squads.

After the Zyglak passed, Kantai nudged her arm and pointed to another pile. She nodded and they both ran to the pile.

"We need to get out of here." Kantai said, sitting down. Ehlisa nodded, slightly out of breath.

"But with... Zyglak everywhere... how do we... go anywhere?" She said, sitting down and leaning on his shoulder.

Kantai shook his head. "I don't know."

Ehlisa took a fleeting look over the pile and froze in fear. a group of Zyglak were standing only feet away from them.

She ducked back down, hyperventilating slightly. They sat for a few tense moments. They listened as the Zyglak moved around for a moment, then walked away. Ehlisa Let out her breath and looked over the pile again.

A demonic white face grinned back, an inch from her's. She let out a shriek and fell backwards. Kantai lept up, putting himself between the Zyglak and Ehlisa.

Enab grinned. "What do you know. Two for one."

The Matoran let out shouts of surprise as they were grabbed from behind, by a pair of Zyglak they hadn't even seen coming.

* * *

Orkahm stumbled slightly as he ran towards the abandoned schute station. Luckily the Zyglak hadn't managed to shut down the schute system yet, so they were still running.

He dove into the closest chute just as his pursuers rounded the bend and caught sight of him.

For a moment, he thought he had lost them, until he looked behind him and saw two Zyglak following him down the chute.

He tried a few trick moves that would have made Matau proud. He turned back and saw nothing. Smiling he turned back, just as her rounded another bend, let out a shout, and tried to turn as he hit a snare.

He struggled against the webbing that had caught his legs.

The zyglak, grinding their feet into the side of the chute to slow themselves down, rounded the curve.

one grabbed his face as the other held up a piece of stone. "It's him." The one with the stone said.

They both laughed, as Orkahm started to struggle again. He felt a crushing blow on his head, and he blacked out...

* * *

Ehlisa groaned groggily as she started to wake up. She felt like she'd been hit by a Kane-Ra. She opened her eyes and the room came into focus.

She was bound to a protrusion from the ceiling with her hands above her head and her feet still on the floor.

She looked around. There was a single dim light-stone in the ceiling, making it hard to see. She squinted. There were six other Matoran, bound like her, in the room.

All were unconscious, except for a small Ga-Matoran across from her.

"Your awake..." the Matoran said quietly. Ehlisa blinked.

"Where are we?" Ehlisa asked, feeling her wrists, trying to find a way to untie them.

"In the holding cell of a Zyglak transport ship." The blue matoran answered.

"I'm Ehlisa." The De-Matoran said, still trying to feel for the knot.

"Macku." The Ga-Matoran said. "it's no use trying to undo the knots. they're tied up to high for us to reach.

There was a quiet groan from Ehlisa's right. She truned the best she could to look.

"Kantai?" She asked worried.

"Ehlisa? Where are we." He asked, sounding only half-awake.

Macku Explained again, and again, as the Other four Matoran woke up.

"What do we do now?" The Ta-Matoran, Nuhrii, asked.

"Perhaps if we stay calm and think, we can figure something out." Orkahm said wisely.

"Shut it!" The Po-Matoran said angrily. "No one needs a sermon from you Orkahm!"

"And No-one needs your Negativity Hafu." Tehutii snapped. "Orkahm's right."

They all were silent for a moment, Untill a hidden door opened between Orkahm and Tehutii. A pair of Zyglak walked in, the larger of the two clutching a large stone tablet.

Ehlisa's eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate. She recognized the smaller one.

He had killed her family.

The Larger one spoke.

"I am Enab." he gestured to the Second Zyglak. "And this is Rekoj."

The Matoan remained silent.

"You are probably wondering why we've bothered to bring you here, rather then kill you, like we've done to so many others." Enab Continued.

Tehutii glared ferociously.

"Simply put, your all a threat to my mission to destroy your city."

There was dead silence.

"A threat?" Nuhrii laughed. "How can we seven... be... a threat..." He trailed off as the truth dawned on him.

Ehlia thought hard for a moment. then it clicked as Enab lifted the tablet to show them.

It depicted seven Matoran in front of seven Toa- shaped silhouettes, Zyglak fleeing in terror.

Kantai And Ehlisa looked at each other in shock.

"If were such a danger to you, why keep us alive." Hafu said challengingly.

Enab grinned. "Because you can be useful. And you will be, even if you don't know how."

And the pair left, leaving a stunned silence behind.

"Us... Toa?" Macku said, almost silently.

"Not if we don't get out of here." Nuhrii said. There was a loud click, and a tiny pocketknife appears in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Tehutii asked, surprised.

Nuhrii smiled as he angled the knife and started cutting at the bindings.

"I have a secret compartment on my wrist. when they stormed my house, I hid the knife."

"Wow Nuhrii." Hafu said sarcastically. "Your smarter then I thought."

Nuhrii grinned, still cutting. "Wait till you see my next trick."

* * *

**I'm Ba-ack! Prepare for new amazingness! Please R&R! **


	8. Moments in Time

**Chapter 7**

**Still not humanized...**

* * *

Prisca ran through a side alley in the green surroundings of Le-Metru. Sniffing at the air, she ducked under a chute support to avoid a Zyglak squad. She waited until their footsteps faded, then leapt twenty feet to the other side of the road and continued.

She looked around desperately as she ran, looking for somewhere, anywhere to hide. She slowed slightly as the came to a collapsed chute station. Using her white snout to move some to the wreckage, she took a step forward.

There was a loud cracking sound and the ground collapsed from beneath her feet.

She let out a shriek as she fell, landing hard on her right leg and collapsing. She lifted her head, looking carefully around. It wads dark and cool, and thankfully, silent. She stood and spotted a covered pile of artifacts. Ignoring the fire in her leg, the lone Zyglak made her way to safety...

* * *

Tirea wasn't sure what had woken her at first. She'd slept on top of the bed covers again. Her body temprature had seemed to increase every time she tried to fall asleep, so it became uncomportable warm under the sheets.

There was a loud rapping sound from the next room. She propped herself onto her elbows, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up. Mimic was already standing, tying a blade around his waist.

"What's Going on?" She asked him blearily.

He tied the last strap, and turned to her, his hand on the doorknob. "Someone's knocking. Stay here." He opened the door and left.

Tirea sat on the edge of the bed, trying to listen at the front door. She stood and looked around the bedroom door. Mimic was standing at the door, speaking with Matoro. Both had worried expressions.

The conversation ended and Mimic started to make his way back to the bedroom. Tirea sat quickly on the bed, hoping he wouldn't notice. Mimic came back in and shut the door.

"Tirea, would it kill you just for once to listen to me?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked, flushing slightly. Mimic laughed.

"Tirea, I would have been worried if you hadn't tried to listen in." He said, smiling.

She smiled back, embarassed. "So, why was Matoro here?"

Mimic's smile dropped. "You know how I told you that Matoran were disappearing?"

Tirea nodded, slightly worried.

Mimic sighed. "Ehlisa's vanished, along with about a dozen others."

Tirea's hands jumped to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes, and she leaned on Mimic's shoulder.

Mimic put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Inside, he was screaming. They had brought here to help her escape a nightmare, only to throw her into a worse one.

Surprisingly, Tirea let out a quiet laugh, even through she was still crying.

"What is it?" Mimic asked confused.

Tirea smiled wetly, putting a hand on her stomach. "The baby's not happy that i'm upset. He's moving."

Mimic blinked in surprise, slightly dumbfounded. Tirea laughed again, then took one of his hands and placed it were her hand had been a moment ago.

He felt a very slight flutter under his fingertips. He smiled in wonder, then leaned over and kissed Tirea. They stayed that way for a few moments, then Tirea broke away, laughing again.

"What now?" he asked, glad they were both cheered up slightly.

Tirea smiled. "He liked that." Mimic laughed. "Since when is it a 'He'?"

Tirea looked down, her hand still over her stomach. "Just... a feeling, i guess. I'm hoping for a boy, anyway. What about you?"

Mimic thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind either way."

They both sat there for a long time, untill there was another set of loud raps on the door. Mimic jumped up and ran to the door, Tirea hot on his heels.

It was Nuparu.

"The Zyglak... Attacking... Using Onu-Metru... as a tunnel system... we need... everyone." Nuparu said, out of breath.

Mimic and Tirea looked at each other. "Stay here?" Tirea asked, reading Mimic's mind.

Mimic smirked. "Please try to listen to me this time. I'll be alright." He kissed her again, then followed the Toa of Earth to Onu-Metru.

Tirea shut the door, worried nonetheless. She stood in the same spot for a long time, struggling with herself.

Then she pulled her sword from its position next to the door and strapped it to herself, swung the door wide and was halfway down the street before the door had even rebounded from the wall, running as fast as she could towards Onu-Metru...

* * *

Ehlisa smiled as Kantai cut her hands loose. As the binding fell to the floor of the cell, Kantai tossed the knife to Nuhrii, who started cutting Orkahm free. Ehlisa flexed her wrists and rotated her shoulders, trying to work out the soreness from holding her hands above her head for several hours.

As Orkahm came free, Ehlisa ran for the place where the hidden door was and started feeling around for the door. Someone shoved her and she fell to the floor. Hafu began to run his hands over where she had been looking.

"What did you do that for?" Kantai asked angrily and he helped Ehlisa back to her feet.

Hafu paused as though he had felt something. "Because i'm the best at mechanics here." he said pompously.

Kantai Growled, and Tehutti shushed him.

Hafu ran his hands around for another moment. There was a loud click and the door opened slightly. Hafu opened it a little and looked out, the waved back at the other six to follow him.

They made their way down the dark halls, feeling the rush of the ocean slide under the boat they were on. They ducked under a covered doorway as a Zyglak stomped passed.

Orkahm pointed to a ladder, sunlight illuminating the open hatch. The others nodded and followed him up.

"Stealthy, they climb from the dark..." Tehutti whispered as they climbed. Ehlisa, who was right behind him, shuddered.

They squinted in the bright sunlight. They were standing amidst stacks of storage crates. Nuhrii looked around a corner, and immediatly fell back.

"There are Zyglak everywhere." He said hurriedly. Macku opened her mouth to say something when a loud voice echoed around the ship.

"All Zyglak report to the launch bay for immediate departure for Onu-Metru"

There was the thunder of several dozen large footfalls as the Zyglak made for the front of the ship, away from the Matoran.

The Matoran sat in silence Until Nuhrii pointed towards the edge of the ship. A small emergency craft was hanging from the side, covered with a beige tarp.

Tehutti and Macku puled the tarp off, and the seven leapt into the boat. Hafu set up the craft's only weapon, a cordak blaster, which had been mounted on the front.

Kanai and Orkahm put their hands on the release levers as Macku grabbed hold of the pilot wheel and Nuhrii got his hands on the rudder.

Ehlisa sat quietly next to Kantai as Macku nodded. Kantai pulled his lever as Orkahm did the same. There was a horrible dropping sensation as the boat fell to the water, landing with a loud splash, soaking all of them. Macku pulled the starting lever, and the boat shot off towards the distant city...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!  
**


	9. Battle Scars and New Destinies

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Mimic ducked under a support column as a Zyglak spear whizzed past. The sounds of battle echoed around the dark tunnels as Mimic, The Toa Mahri and several dozen brave Matoran battled a legion of Zyglak trying to force their way through the tunnels.

Mimic looked fleetingly around the column in time to see Hewkii increase the gravity of a dozen Zyglak. The result was a pile of tightly compacted sludge.

Mimic ran back out and cut down a Zyglak before it had even known what had hit him. Another one lunged for him, but he nimble ducked under it's claws, swinging his sword as he went.

Mimic didn't look back as the Zyglak dropped, his head rolling across the floor and subsequently lost among the others pounding feet.

He heard a cry of "Fall back!" from the Zyglak and the squads immediately stopped and ran back down the tunnel they had come.

The ground was littered with bodies from both sides. mostly Zyglak, but a few were the bodies of Matoran, all dead trying to save their city.

Mimic tried not to vomit as he stepped over a tiny female Onu-Matoran's body.

"What do we do now?" Mimic asked out of breath as he reached the toa and the few remaining Matoran.

"Not sure." Hahli said, looking at Jaller, who just shook his head.

"We've got to contain them somehow." Mimic said.

Hewkii shook his head. "We were lucky this time. We don't have enough defenders to mount a good defense this time. we'll be slaughtered."

Nuparu looked at Matoro. "Your mask."

Matoro lifted a hand and felt his mask. It had the power to recall lost bodies to act as he said, but only as long as he held concentration.

"Do it." Kongu said, as the rumble of thousands of feet headed back their way.

The Toa and Matoran took positions as Matoro's mask began to glow. The bodies of the dead Zyglak moved back to their feet, eyes empty.

The Zyglak burst back into the tunnel, and the Toa went back to battle, aided by Matoro's reanimated corpses.

Mimic locked swords with a particularly strong-looking specimen. after a few moments of furious battle, the Zyglak fell, having been stabbed through the chest.

There was a glint next to him and he turned to see a Zyglak feet from him, he lifted his sword, but there was no time to react...

Something slammed into the Zyglak from the side, sending it dead to the floor of the tunnel.

"Tirea!" Mimic shouted disparingly. Tirea winked at him, then rushed back into battle. Mimic followed her, striking down a zyglak about to drive a dagger into Kongu's back.

Mimic caught up with her just in time to pull her out of the way of a set of claws. He swing and the Zyglak ran off yelping, half it's jaw missing.

"This once! Just this once I wanted you to stay safe and you didn't listen!" Mimic shouted unhappily, dispatching another set of fangs.

"I couldn't, knowing you might not come back!" Tirea shouted back, brandishing her blade, her back to Mimic.

Mimic was about to say something when a Zyglak rushed them. He swing... and missed. The Zyglak bowled him over and clamped his fangs down on Tirea's left shoulder, and therew her to the floor, slashing at her, his fangs digging deeper into her arm.

"TIREA!" Mimic shouted, horrified as the zyglak leapt around her, slashing at every part of her he could reach, his snout red with her blood...

Mimic grabbed the Zyglak's head and dragged it off of Tirea, slitting it's throat in the process.

Tirea was curled in the ground, her left arm twisted at an odd agle, her face and torso sliced open. Mimic gently lifted her, trying not panic as he saw how deep many of the wounds were.

As he carried her up the nearest exit tunnel, tears started sliding down Tirea's face, mingling with the blood on her face. Mimic had been right.

* * *

The Great temple was dark and quiet as the Seven Matoran walked in. The Temple was the closest shelter and they had hoped to hide and rest.

"Strange." Kantai said quietly as thy made their way inside.

"What?" Ehlisa asked, clutching his arm. Kantai would have been embarrassed if they hadn't been in danger.

"The temple is on the outskirts of the City. If the Zyglak wanted to have a base, this would be an optimal spot. but they're not here"

"Shut Up!" Hafu hissed angrily as they made their way to the Toa Suva shrine.

They stood around it for a long time, until a voice startled them from behind.

"So, you have finally arrived."

The seven jumped and turned, ready to run.

Turaga Vakama was standing alone near one of the towering statues.

"Turaga? What are you doing here?" Nuhrii asked, taking a step forward.

Vakama smiled slightly.

"I'm here to light your way, as my vision told me to." The Turaga said, the stepped towards them and gestured to seven symbols carved into the floor, as though they had just appeared there.

"Each of you stand on your Element." He said.

Each Of the Matoran looked at each other before taking their place. Ehlisa's symbol was three broken circles inside of each other.

Vakama walked into the center and placed his staff on the very center of the circle. it depressed slightly and each matoran was suddenly standing in a column of elemental light.

Then, the entire floor seemed to cave in, retracting into the center, revealing a spiral stone staircase. Vakama stood for a moment at the top, then gestured for the dumbfounded Matoran to follow his down as he began to walk down.

"So, it's true then?" Kantai asked as he followed Vakama down the staircase. "Were to become... Toa?"

"Yes Kantai." Vakama said, though he sounded slightly unhappy.

At the bottom was a circular room, the floor and walls covered in ancient stone carvings.

Vakama walked to the middle and the Matoran gathered around him.

"Before we continue, I must give each of you a warning." Vakama said, then walked up to Nuhrii.

"My old friend, You must look beyond what can only affect you and work to be a true leader of those around you."

Nuhrii blinked, then nodded.

"Macku," Vakama said, turning to the Ga-Matoran. "Sometimes lost hope is the hope worth fighting for."

Macku looked close to tears, but she also had a hard, determined look on her face.

The Turaga moved towards Hafu. "You must respect your teamates. Be there for them, and they'll be there for you when you need them."

Hafu's sour look vanished.

"Tehutti, Lives are much more important then Artifacts." Vakama said the the Black Matoran.

Tehutti frowned, and closed his eyes.

"Orkahm, Sometimes a brave action speaks louder than a wide word."

Orkahm nodded respectfully.

Vakama turned to Kantai. "There comes a time when even the most precious thing to you means less then the safety of thousands."

Kantai looked worried, but nodded respectfully.

Vakama looked at Ehlisa, who was staring at her feet, as though she didn't deserve to be there.

"Ehlisa," She looked up, surpised that The Turaga knew her name. "Remember that a single kind action can undo a thousand years of evil."

Tears slid down Ehlisa's cheeks as she gazed up at the Elder.

Vakama turned away. "Each of you must stand again on your symbols."

Seven circles were carved into the floor, as they had been above. The Matoran moved into position, hearts pounding.

Vakama watched as the circles began glowing. Seven glass tubes rose from around the Matoran's feet with a loud hissing noise. They rose above their heads, then stopped and sealed.

Ehlisa could hear her breath as she looked out of the glass at the others. Suddenly, liquid surged into the tube. Ehlisa had time for a quick breath as the silver substance filled the tube...

Vakama watched in wonder. the tubes began glowing for several long moments. Then there was a bright flash from Nuhrii's and The energized protodermis turned clear, revealing The red being. He looked taller, stronger, and very much like a toa.

The liquid dreaned and the tube opened, just as a bright flash came from several more tubes.

Nuhrii stumbled out, rose to his feet and began to look himself over, as though he had never seen himself before.

Ehlisa gasped as the liquid drained from her tube and the front opened. She felt dizzy and tired. she slumped forward. a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back to her feet. She looked as her vision cleared.

"Kantai..." she said, waking up fully.

The Toa of ice smiled. "That's me."

"Were wasting time guys." Orkahm said, as a stone holder sprouted from the middle of the floor, next to Vakama, who was watching with a bemused expression.

Each Toa took one of the strange tools. They were slim hanldes with a short purple crystal spike protruding from the top.

Hafu look crestfallen. "I was hoping for something like a flail, or..." as if waiting for these words, the spike expanded and grew, untill it had become a glowing purple spiked ball on a chain.

"Woah..." Tehutti said.

"No time to test these out!" Kantai said, as Hafu's flail morphed back into the spike.

"The Zygklak are trying to come into the city through the acrhives." Vakama said.

Everyone looked at Tehutti.

He smiled. "I'm on it."

* * *

Mimc paced around the care center's waiting room. He'd brought her here, hoping they could help her.

He froze, Shaking with guilt. The one time he had missed, the one time his sword had fallen short, Tirea had been hurt.

Tears coursed down his face. He didn't care.

He froze, leaning against the wall, staring blindly at the opposite wall, waiting...

The door next to him opened and a short Ga-matoran walked out.

"Is she alright?" Mimic asked shakily before the Matoran had even opened her mouth.

"She'll be alright." The Matoran said kindly.

Mimic wasn't completely satisfied. "And... and our child?"

"We found nothing wrong with the baby." She said again, smiling.

Mimic leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in relief. "How bad is she." He asked, eyes still closed.

The Matoran's smile faltered slightly.

"Tirea has severe lacerations to most of her upper body. weve taken care of most of them, but the deeper ones are going to need special care. we suggest her staying here for a while so we can make sure that this doesn't effect her or your child in any way."

Mimic opened his eyes and nodded. "Can I see her?"

The Matoran nodded, but she had a slightly worried expression on her face.

Mimic followed her down a long corridor and turned into a room.

Tirea was lying on a long table, hooked up to several monitors that beeped and clicked every few seconds. He winced. she was covered in long red marks, and the matoran hadn't washed the blood off of her yet.

Mimic sat down in the chair next to her, tears streaming down his face.

"Mimic?" The Matoran asked.

"Yes?" Mimic asked, not looking away from Tirea.

"We need to ask you a few questions about your species, so we can take care of her better."

Mimic tore his eyes away. "Sure." he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking to much.

"What's the length of your species' gestation cycle?" The Matoran asked, trying to be tactfull.

Mimic blinked. "Four months."

The Matoran blinked in surprise. "That's it?"

Mimic nodded, confused. "We're born small. Why do you look so surprised?"

"A gestation cycle for us usually lasts about seven to eight months." She replied quietly, still looking surprised.

Mimic blinked. "It makes sense. were aren't the same species, after all..."

The Matoran flushed, as though she should have realized this, then continued.

"Has Tirea been in a long starvation period?"

"Yes." Mimic replied, still angry at the memory.

"How long has Tirea been pregnant?"

"Six weeks..." a weak voice said.

Mimic turned his head so fast his neck cracked. He lept to his feet, standing next to her.

"Tirea..." He said, his voice weak with relief.

He put a hand to her face, and she lifted up her right hand and put it over his.

"I's... the baby... safe?" she asked, weakly, her eyes only half open.

"Yes." Mimic said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't listen to you..." She said, closing her eyes.

Her head turned as she fell back into unconsciousness. Mimic winced. The left side of her face had been marred with three long jagged claw marks. The middle one had just barely missed her left eye.

Mimic sat back down, relief washing over him.

"Can you do anything about those?" He asked the Matoran, gesturing to Tirea's face.

The Matoran looked uncomfortable.

"We'll do all we can, but... they won't fade away completely."

Mimic closed his eyes.

Another Matoran entered the room.

"Mimic, someone's here looking for you."

Mimic looked back at Tirea as he left. "I'll be back." He whispered, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

The Six Toa Mahri were sitting around when Mimic re-entered the waiting room.

Matoro leapt up when he say Mimic. "How is she?" He asked, as the other Toa got to their feet as well.

"She'll be alright. the child too." He said, his voice tired.

The Toa had a look of relief on their faces.

"She'll have some scars, but the Doctors say she'll be fine." Mimic continued, leaning against the wall. "So, what happened in the acrchives?"

Matoro looked unhappy. "Just after you left, we managed to drive the Zyglak back down the tunnel. Then Nuparu collapsed the entrance so they couldn't get through. The Barrier should hold for a couple hours after Jaller solidified it."

Mimic was about to open his mouth to reply when here was a loud explosion outside.

The seven ran out of the care center into the strrets, just as another explosion rocked under their feet.

Zyglak were pouring from holes in the streets, made by explosives from the Arcives beneath their feet. The Toa and Mimic drew their weapons. Mimic glared. They weren't getting past him again.

* * *

**Well, That was painfull for several characters and my hands... X( So, how'd I do? **

**Don't bother suggesting mask powers for the new Toa, I have that all figured out. ;)  
**


End file.
